


a few of my favorite things

by yawningyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, JiHan, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, this is my first fanfic lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawningyoon/pseuds/yawningyoon
Summary: Joshua keeps a list of all the things he finds endearing about Jeonghan.(Perhaps it's gotten a bit too long.)





	a few of my favorite things

**Author's Note:**

> hello this the first thing im posting on here n im very confused also this probably succs ass

  1. His eyes.



Jeonghan’s eyes are big and doll-like, Joshua observes as he and Jeonghan are both sitting comfortably on the couch. They are warm and affectionate when they look into his, and Joshua finds himself drowning in them until he is out of breath. His lashes flutter against his cheekbones when he stirs awake in the early morning, blinking the sleep away slowly as he yawns.

When Jeonghan wants something, he bats his eyelashes alluringly until Joshua gives in _again_. They light up with glee when he gets what he wants, so Joshua thinks that he’d do anything and everything just to see Jeonghan’s eyes be filled with delight like that.

When he is scheming against the other members, there is a certain glint to them as he carefully plans his attack that he finds amusing. Joshua likes seeing him happy, even at the expense of the other members—and sometimes his.

His eyes are beautiful against the sun, turning into a warm chocolate brown that makes Joshua wonder how something could look so ethereal. Sometimes he thinks he can bask in their warmth—feel it in his chest as it spreads everywhere else. They’re drawing him in now as Jeonghan looks as him questioningly, as if to ask, ‘what are you staring at?’. Joshua feels no shame in getting caught staring at his mesmerizing eyes so he shrugs nonchalantly and tells him just that.

“I was observing your eyes.” He says, and he moves even closer. Jeonghan is momentarily flustered, but he quickly regains his composure. “Why?”

“They’re pretty.” Joshua shrugs, as if it’s the simplest thing in the world.

(And maybe it is.)

Jeonghan looks down shyly as he mutters a small thank you, and Joshua thinks that the way his eyes fill with happiness at being complimented is one of the prettiest sights in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thenks for reading if u wanna talk im on twitter @cupofhan


End file.
